


Caught

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [19]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Smutt, nandor hears all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nandor hears Guillermo masturbating.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Caught

The first thing Nandor hears is Guillermo typing away shortly after he hears his familiar’s heartbeat rise slowly along with his breathing. The moment he hears Guillermo breath hitch Nandor is up and out of his coffin. He crouches by the door, pressing his ear to the old wood. The moaning he hears almost makes Nandor cum instantly. When his name comes up, Guillermo’s heart quickens, making Nandor grow hard as a rock.

Nandor can hear Guillermo speed up his pace; the images that flash inside his mind grow overwhelming. The urge to join takes over his common sense. Slithering in under the crack below the door in his vapor form, he doesn’t make a sound. He hovers just above the ground, going unnoticed. 

Moaning Guillermo mutters Nandor’s name again this time; it sounds strained. He looks like he’s inching closer; at any moment he could tip over the edge. 

Popping back into his human form, Nandor covers his familiar’s mouth. Hushing Guillermo, he takes the laptop off the bed, once it’s out of the way Nandor pushes him down by his chest. Crawling atop him, Nandor growls under his breath,” You woke me from my slumber.” Leaning down, he presses his lips against Guillermo’s ear, his warm breath sends a shiver down Guillermo’s spine,” As punishment, I’ll make you cum.”

Roaming his hand down south, Nandor buried his face deep into his familiar’s neck. Taking a deep breath, he hums, pleased by the sound of Guillermo’s blood rushing just below his lips. His fangs graze the skin of the other’s neck as he takes Guillermo’s seeping dick. The smell of pre-cum fills the air.

Guillermo jumps but makes no effort to stop his Master. Closing his eyes, he tries to steady his breathing. 

Lifting his head, Nandor commands,” Open your eyes; I wanna see the look you make.” Watching Guillermo’s eyes flutter open makes his chest swell with pride. Smirking, Nandor begins to stroke, twisting his wrist as he moves up and down. Removing his hand from Guillermo’s mouth, he grips the bedsheet with enough force; his knuckles turn white.

Guillermo’s brain feels foggy, as he feels his Master’s thumb glide across his tip, he accidentally moans,” Oh God, Jesus fucking Christ.”

Hissing Nandor feels his erection twitch in anger.” If you’re going to moan anyone’s name, it’s going to be mine. Got it?” 

Unable to say anything further, he nods quickly.

Stopping, Nandor can feel the cock in his hand, twitch,” Good boy, now beg.”

Fighting to keep lucid, Guillermo weakly begs,” Please, please master.”

Removing his hand from his familiars’ cock, he slides his hand down, gripping Guillermo’s thick thigh. Digging his nails in Nandors accent thickens as his voice goes deep,” Please, what Guillermo.”

“Please make me cum, Nandor.” Bitting the inside of his cheek, Guillermo almost draws blood,” Fuck, I really wanna cum master.”

Delighted Nandor takes ahold of Guillermo’s aching cock. With eagerness, he started to roughly pump, taking great joy in the sounds his familiar is making. 

Guillermo feels himself melt into the palm of his Master’s hand, the faster the strokes get. A rush of heat shoots up just below Gullermo’s stomach. Before he realizes it, he’s cumming all over his Master’s chest. His back arches as he bites out,” Fuck.”

The sight before him edges Nandor close enough he follows, cumming into his pants. Making sure his familiars’ dazed eyes watch him, Nandor brings his hand up. He licks the cum off his hand, as he sucks his finger, he purrs with satisfaction. Humming, he comments,” If you wake me with your pornhub activities this early in the day once more, I might have to drop by and punish you again.”

Shaking from his orgasm, Guillermo blushes, stumbling over his words, he apologizes. 

With a smirk Nandor drifts into his pitch-black vapor, he hovers his way back into his coffin. When Nandor shifts back, he falls asleep, listening to Guillermo’s rapid heating heart. Knowing full well, he caused it.

Guillermo, however, sat up, running his fingers through his curly hair he cursed. Knowing Nandor could hear him this entire time felt both super hot, yet embarrassing at the same time. Sighing, he cleans himself off; he makes quick work doing the chores. Guillermo does anything and everything he can to keep his mind busy. The last thing he wants to do is think about how hot his Master looked towering over him, sucking his fingers.


End file.
